


Skin Hunger

by Kail_Thander



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: All tags may change because I plan nothing, Cuddles are in abudance, F/M, Fluff, Hiatus, Kagome and Sesshomaru are lonely, Kagome has family issues, Kagome's pov, Sess pov, Sesshomaru has no family, Slow burn? Maybe if I can achieve such a thing, Soon they can be eachothers family, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: Au. Set in the modern Era. Kagome never went down the well and still has the Shikon no Tama inside of her. Kagome and Sesshomaru come across each other after booking an appointment that will hopefully end their mutual feelings of loneliness.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 39
Kudos: 128





	1. I got a feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lonely Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384989) by [Chie (Chierafied)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie). 



Kagome stood looking at the hastily written address on the scrap of paper in her hand. She scrunched her eyes in the sun and looked at the sign on the building.

_ Sanctuary of Love _ . God. The name in itself almost made her want to run for the hills and never return. Sango had recommended the business and had personally booked her appointment. Kagome braced herself and entered.

She was pleasantly surprised when her nose wasn’t assaulted by strange incense. The space smelled only of fresh lemons. She had been expecting a hippie vibe but, the pristine white marbled floors were a welcome sight. Black pillars rose high into the ceiling and a large desk was in the middle with an attendant.

Her footsteps echoed on the marble and the attendant greeted her with a smile. 

“Kagome Higurashi?”, the man asked, typing on the computer while maintaining eye contact with her.

“Yeah, I have a 4:15 appointment but, I guess you already knew that.” She started to fidget with her shirt smoothing the material. 

The attendant gave a knowing smile and whipped out a clipboard and a pen.

“Talking or no talking?”, the boy asked with the pen hovering over the paper. He wore a bellhop uniform that she had seen in one of her grandfather's old movies. 

“Sorry? What?” Kagome looked up not understanding.

“Must be your first time. We have two different types of rooms. One is for the chatty Kathy’s so to speak. If you need a friend to listen to or if you feel like being a shoulder for someone to lean on I recommend this one.”

“Oh. Um, Maybe the other one?” She really didn’t feel like listening to a stranger's problems right now or divulging any of her issues.

“The special rules are no talking, and everything you are okay with is to be written down beforehand. Due to the whole no talking thing once you enter.”, the man was jotting things down furiously on his clipboard while still maintaining eye contact. Creepy.

“That's fine. I’ll do that.” She started tapping her foot to release some of her pent up energy. Maybe she should leave, this was supposed to help her with anxiety not create it.

“Here is a list of your options and right now I only have one cuddler available, a new comer like yourself. As long as you both agree to the terms you’re set.”, the attendant handed over the clipboard and pointed to a seat she hadn’t noticed by the window.

Kagome walked to the chair and sat down. She quickly looked through her options. She marked no on almost every box. She didn’t want anyone to touch her hair or give her a massage. She wasn’t interested in watching a movie or doing activities while doing this. All in all for a cuddle company they had their ducks in a row. The options were astounding.

In the end she had only really consented to no talking, she would lay down or sit on a surface and had agreed to the time limit. She got up and deposited the clipboard back on the desk which the worker took straight away to the back area.

Kagome looked around the building once more. Who had thought of this? Cuddling with a stranger seemed like a foreign concept. Perhaps they were people just like her? She had recently lost her grandfather and her mother had gone into a depressive episode. Sango had moved to another city and they only got together one or two times a month. Her brother was even away for the summer visiting a friend in Oregon.

Without her family the girl found herself becoming a shut in. She hardly ever went out anymore and was starting to get anxious when she had to. When Sango had come over for her last visit Kagome nearly cried when her friend embraced her. She hadn’t realized she was so touched starved.

“Alright!” The attendant's cheery voice startled her. She relaxed her hand that had clenched into a fist and glared at him looking at his name tag. Hojo, if that was his name and he hadn’t borrowed a uniform was a little too peppy for her.

“All terms have been agreed upon except the other designated cuddler requests to be in the room first and that you both lay down.”, Hojo explained.

A shrug of her shoulders and the man nodded. “Right this way, you’ll be in lucky room number three.”

They walked down a hall and the attendant stopped pointing to the door with a number three painted on it. He put his hands to the side of his face and whispered, “Remember, no talking.”

Kagome nodded and turned the handle and entered.

The room was modestly furnished like a high end hotel. A wide flat screen tv was attached to the wall. A chair and a few tables were pushed close to the windows. Lamps adorned the side of a bed draped in red sheets. A large man was laying in the center of the bed with his eyes closed. 

Kagome felt awkward hovering in the doorway. She took a deep inhale and placed her purse and coat on one of the tables. She noticed a pair of black mens shoes were sitting by the entryway. 

She pulled up a chair and sat down as she slowly started to untie her shoes. She glanced at the bed again. She had been hoping her cuddler would be female. The man was rather tall and he was wearing nice clothes ; black socks, long charcoal dress pants and a white button up shirt. His head was turned facing the wall.

Stalling long enough and now just realizing how frustrating it was that she couldn’t speak, she walked to the bed. She had to do a little jump to scoot onto the mattress and inched closer to the resting figure.

The man had turned his head and opened his eyes to look at her. Only one word could describe him, stunning. Grey eyes looked at her from behind long black lashes, his lips curled upwards as his eyes flicked over her figure. He sat up slightly and she looked at the silky long black hair that lightly tumbled over his shoulder as he adjusted his posture.

He held out his arms and she took the invitation and crawled the rest of the way up to him and turned to her side to lean against him in his embrace. He was warm she found as she hesitantly placed her cheek on his chest. Strong arms lightly wrapped around her frame and she started to relax. The stranger was comfortable even though she could tell through his dress shirt he never skipped the gym.

A few more moments passed and she started to find the silence was comforting. She could hear the steady beat of his heart and the man had rested his chin lightly on top of her head. He didn’t smell like a typical man that worked in the office. This man smelled of fresh laundry and something of the forest. Not a fabricated scent. She allowed herself to close her eyes and just revel in the feeling of warmth the man offered.

Right now she wasn’t focused on all her problems of the outside world. She felt safe and protected. The idea would have seemed ridiculous to her an hour ago. Especially if someone had told her a complete stranger would make her feel like no other man had.

The half hour passed much too quickly. She had dozed off and the timer to the side of the bed woke her. She gently untangled herself from the stranger and opened her mouth to thank him but quickly snapped it shut.

The stranger blinked at her noticing her strange behavior. She felt the heat rising to her cheeks. Of course she would be the one to almost break the rules on her first visit. She got off the bed and stood tall and gave a bow. She then quickly turned to put on her shoes and grabbed her other belongings. She stopped at the door and gave a wave not looking up from the ground. 

She hurried out the door.

Great. He probably was regretting cuddling with a freak. Kagome always found a way to make a situation awkward. 

She rounded down the hall and passed Hojo at the desk. The man had a grin from ear to ear. 

“What did you think?” he called after her, seeing her taking long strides towards the exit.

“It was great.” Kagome flinched at the sound of her high-pitched voice.

“Shall I book you again for next week? If you’d like the same cuddle partner I can arrange it.” The clerk already had a schedule on his desk and a pen in his hand.

Kagome bit her lip and stopped walking only inches away from the door. 

She did like her mysterious cuddle partner. It was too soon to tell but she thought she was already feeling better. Did she really want to gamble on some random stranger next time? They could have terrible body odor, not brush their teeth or reek of cigarette smoke. She wrinkled her nose looking at the worker with his rather unsettling smile.

Or they could be a total creep.

“I would love to sign up with the same partner.”, She approached the desk and handed over her credit card. 

The door rang as she exited holding a receipt and a reminder card for her next appointment.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was sitting upright on the bed and his hand ran over the covers where the girl had laid moments ago. How interesting this adventure turned out. He would need to send a letter of thanks to the wolf prince.

The daiyoukai had faced a number of hardships over the years. Living as long as a demon had its own set of unique complications. Born the Lord of the Western lands he had the privilege of seeing his lands raped and burned from war. The humans in sheer numbers alone quickly overpopulated the youkai until they were a rarity. In order to survive the remaining had to use a glamor to blend into modern society.

He had a select few allies and even fewer friends. Sesshoumaru had been heartbroken when Rin had died. His daughter had chosen to wed a human and he had to respect her decision in the end no matter how painful. The sting of his mother’s death soon after had been a great slap in the face by the Kami’s.

He was now truly alone and only one demon dared bring it up to him in person. Kouga. The arrogant hot headed prince of the Eastern Lands. The wolf demon had escaped the encounter with only a few injuries from their battle. Although Sesshoumaru was uninjured the wolf had gotten his point across. If even Kouga could see he was damaged, surely others could see it too. 

Sesshomaru had gone to his office and had found a packet neatly perched on the edge of his desk. An article about skin hunger had been at the top followed by others that claimed the need of affection felt by others was critical. The business card to the  _ Love Sanctuary _ was at the bottom.

After much debate he called and made an appointment. He reasoned with himself that if a ningen disrespected his person it would only give him a reason to kill with impunity. He had booked the shortest session and had given strict guidelines as to what he would allow. The Daiyoukai had great doubt that the business would find anyone who would fit his demands.

The demon had arrived early and had been told that he had a “cuddle match”. Wonderful. He debated leaving but was quickly ushered into a room. He got comfortable and took his time taking off his shoes before getting on the bed. The establishment was clean at least.

He had tilted his head back and let himself rest.

Not ten minutes later he heard the door open. The woman that had entered smelled divine. He had expected this experience to be ruined by the stench most ningens carried on them rather it be body odor or heavy perfumes. This girl smelled only of fresh laundry and lightly of lavender.

When he opened his eyes he was even more shocked. The creature that crawled towards him was heavenly. Blue eyes looked on to his with hesitation and he immediately opened his arms. The girl was lithe and slithered against him with ease. Her raven locks were soft and brushed against his skin as she laid her head down on his chest.

The Lord of the West had his fair pick of many beautiful demon bitches. Even now he still received proposals for unions from all across Japan. He trusted none of them not to slit his throat in the middle of the night or worse. They could try and use him as a pawn if he ever foolishly decided to try and sire an heir.

The youkai had been successful in avoiding all of that nonsense. Any fun he engaged in was strictly noncommittal and he made sure to get his point across. Sesshoumaru had never had any trouble.

The girl wiggled into the bed getting more comfortable. Humans were funny creatures. The girl in his arms was falling asleep. He could tell by her steady heart beat and her even breathing. Her pink lips pouted in her sleep as they slightly parted. He ran his tongue over a fang and let his arms hug her closer to his body. 

He had never lusted after a human before. This woman, there was clearly more to her. Was she using some type of magic to seduce him? Sesshoumaru let his youki brush over the girl and fought a snarl back down his throat as he clamped his mouth shut.

Ah. She was a priestess. A fairly powerful priestess too, judging by the latent Reiki that had risen to protect her as she slumbered. Odd. The Lord of the West had never felt such power from any Miko's he had ever come across in the past. Why hadn’t she sensed his hidden energy? For one as powerful for her it should have been easy.

As the minutes passed he found himself enraptured with the girl that slumbered on top of him. He chided himself silently. He was only curious about the creature because she hadn’t opened her mouth and proved him wrong about her intelligence. 

He huffed and let himself relax against the dozing girl that was clearly no threat to him. The alarm blared in the tiny space and she stirred.

He felt his disappointment swell as she removed herself from his person. This session was not adequate. He needed more time with the raven haired miko.

She slid off the bed and turned to face him. Her clothes were lightly ruffled from her sleep and she opened her mouth only to quickly close it. Her cheeks flushed and he could tell she was embarrassed. She looked cute, flustered. He blinked to himself trying to push away the thought.

The strange woman bowed to him and rushed to gather her belongings and put on her shoes. She gave another small wave and bolted out the door. She left him with his interest clearly piqued. Even silent, she was still respectful which was at least a sign of basic intellect that even most demons lacked.

He would need to clear his schedule. The demon got up and collected his belongings. More appointments clearly needed to be made at this establishment.


	2. A feeling deep inside

Kagome dumped another pile of laundry into the washer and felt malaise settle over her. She had already made dinner and done the dishes. This was the last chore for the night and it was taking forever. A cough was heard echoing in the hall from her mother's room.

Her mother wasn’t improving and if she didn’t start eating regular meals soon Kagome was afraid she was going to have to find a way to make her. She didn’t want to hospitalize her mom and only thought in doing so she would make things worse. Her mother abhorred hospitals ever since Kagome's father died. Grandpa’s passing in the hospital only seemed to amplify her distaste for doctors.

She felt a heavy weight start to settle on her chest. Kagome started pacing around the laundry room. She was glad it was almost time for another one of her appointments. The cuddling had really made her feel better. She gave herself a hug and settled down by the dryer.

She licked her lips and wondered if the mysterious man would even return for another session. What if he hadn’t liked her for some reason? How could that strange attendant promise her that he would return? She was probably just swindled out of her money. Her heart was starting to beat faster and she closed her eyes and brought her knees to her chest. A panic attack was imminent if she kept this up.

The noise of the washer was suddenly to loud and caused a ringing in her ears. She wiped off a stray tear that had fallen onto her cheek and stood needing to get out of this gloomy environment she had created.

She walked into the kitchen and saw the sunlight still brightly streaming into the room. Buyo was lazily stretched out sunning himself. The girl opened the backdoor and stepped into the light. The heat of the sun warmed her skin and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath in.

Kagome went outdoors and started to putz around her garden, not wanting to go back into the depressing atmosphere that was once her happy home. She started to pull the weeds out of the raised garden beds. The soil felt good against her fingertips and she quickly lost herself in her work.

The girl worked until the sun was just beginning to set. The garden looked immaculate once more. She was pretty sure she had saved the cucumbers. The strawberries on the other hand had been a lost cause. A flash of movement was seen from the corner of her eye and she moved trying to catch a glimpse.

Kagome spied nothing out of the ordinary around the house. Weird. It was rare but people still came to the dilapidated shrine to pay their respects. She suspected that they would have even less visitors this year with her grandfather gone, no one would push the family to prepare for festivals.

Kagome shook her head trying to clear the thoughts threatening to cloud her mood. She went back inside and washed the soil off her hands. She looked at the clock and found she only had fourteen hours in counting until her appointment. She could do this. She went and put the laundry in the dryer.

* * *

Promptly at four o’clock she arrived for her appointment. The building was still the same and Hojo greeted her as she walked to the desk.

“Ms. Higurashi, you’re early!”, he exclaimed brightly and pulled out a clipboard from underneath the desk and passed it to her.

“I am a bit early.”, she admitted as she took the clipboard from him. She had been looking forward to her appointment all week.

“Wait. Didn’t I fill all this out already?” The form was the exact same one she had filled out previously about her preferences for cuddling.

“Oh yes, you did. Each session requires new consent. The  _ Love Sanctuary _ understands that each cuddlers' needs can change from each appointment.”, Hojo replied robotically.

“Ah. I see.” She took the clipboard and was prepared to mark the paper the same as the previous visit. She chewed her lip thinking, would it be so bad if she allowed him to touch her more?

She mulled over her thoughts and marked the paper. She checked yes on about half the sheet. The man didn’t seem pushy and he even let her sleep on him last time. She could trust him a little, even if she hated anything he did it was only for half an hour.

She returned the form back to the clerk and he hurriedly took the paper to the back of the room. He emerged moments later beckoning her from the hall to follow him.

She walked briskly to catch up. 

“You're lucky number three again. Your cuddle partner kept all the same rules as last time.”, Hojo informed her as they stopped next to her room.

“Oh.”, she tried to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“No talking.”, the attendant reminded her once again pointing to the sign above the door. Lips were crossed out with a big red X.

“Right.” She stood straighter and opened the door giving Hojo a thumbs up before disappearing inside.

Goosebumps rose on her flesh as she entered the freezing room. Kagome wished she had worn a long sleeve shirt, instead she would suffer in her tank top and shorts. She deposited her flip flops by the stranger's shoes.

She looked towards the bed and he was in the same spot. This time he was propped up on the head board, his eyes were watching her and his face remained neutral. He must have come to his appointment from work as he was wearing the same attire as before; slacks and button up shirt, this time his sleeves were folded up to his elbows.

Kagome suppressed a shiver and made her way to the bed. The room felt thick with something and she shook her head trying to act normal. Her movements felt sluggish as she got up on the bed and the man spread his arms wide once more. She smiled and snuggled into her spot.

The instant his palms made contact with her skin she let out a sigh of relief and let her head drop to the man's chest. His hands were warm and big and he gently started rubbing up and down her arms. The thickness in the air seemed to clear and she rubbed her face into his chest in appreciation.

His heart beat was starting to lull her to sleep when he raised a hand and started to play with her hair. The stranger started from the top and gently raked his nails along her scalp. She let out a soft moan and the man’s hand froze. Kagome herself went rigid in embarrassment and kept her head tilted down.

A deep chuckle from him was felt from his chest and he resumed playing with her hair. She relaxed once more and gently clutched his dress shirt with one hand. She wished she could do something nice like this for him. 

Her cuddle partner settled his cheek on top of her head and she thought for a brief moment he was sniffing her. He spent a good twenty minutes playing with her hair. His hand stilled mid stroke and she thought from his breathing he may have fallen asleep. She was glad. If he was comfortable enough to get some rest around her maybe that meant she wasn’t a horrible cuddle partner after all.

She tried to readjust minutely and reached up for his hand to settle it down next to his body so it wouldn’t be tangled in her hair. Her mind seemed to stop working as she felt sharp edges of his fingernails. Weird. She brought his hand down by his side and into her vision. 

Sharp talons graced his fingertips where blunt fingernails had once been. Large twin maroon stripes ran up his wrist and slanted upward towards his forearm. She released his hand and slowly tucked hers back to her side.

What was going on? This wasn’t making any sense. She looked up hesitantly and grey eyes were studying her. She glanced back at his hand and it was normal. Kagome pressed her tongue over the edges of her front teeth. Was she going crazy? Maybe the stress had finally gotten to her.

The stranger wrapped his arms around her and pressed her more firmly into his chest. He felt alien but the warmth his body let off was still comforting. Perhaps cuddling with a stranger wasn’t the best idea Sango had ever given her. 

The alarm sounded in the room designating that their time was up.

She quickly got out of his hold and slid towards the edge of the bed. He caught her wrist at the last second and she turned her body to face him. His eyes held a hard sharpness as he looked her over. She froze wondering what he could be thinking and decided to stay resolutely still. The man gave one final squeeze to her wrist and released her.

She scurried to her sandals and shoved them on. She grabbed the door handle and turned to wave goodbye. The man wasn’t anywhere to be seen. She blinked rapidly trying to clear her eyes and let go of the handle.

This was impossible. He had just been right here, she was the first to the door which was the only exit. There was no way he had slipped by without her noticing. She looked around the room but found no place big enough for him to hide behind. She checked underneath the bed and nothing was amiss.

Another shiver racked her frame. She needed to leave. Now.

Kagome dashed out of the room and into the lobby. She ran right into Hojo.

“Woah! Where’s the fire?” Hojo held onto his bellhop hat and helped her up.

“Sorry, I was just leaving.” Kagome tried to make another move for the door. The attendant shoved a packet into her chest. She clutched it out of instinct not wanting it to fall to the floor.

“The next fifteen sessions are all paid for. Your cuddle partner must really like you. He changed some of the terms of your agreement. You’ll need to return that packet filled out if you have any issues with his request.”, Hojo explained as he made his way back to his desk.

“Wait, did you just say  _ fifteen _ sessions? What did he change about our agreement? Did he come out here before me? Did you see him?” The questions tumbled out of her mouth one right after the other.

Hojo waved her off and said, “All you need to know is answered in the packet.” He picked up the phone as it rang and turned his chair away from her towards the computer.

Kagome looked at the manilla envelope in her hands. She highly doubted it would answer any of her questions.

She put the packet under her arm and went out the door. She needed to go home and try to make sense out of this.


	3. Oh yeah, Oh yeah

Sesshoumaru stalked around his office. He avoided the broken vase, the destroyed desk and the shredded painting. The office had not survived his sudden...outburst. The day's events had been unexpected to say the least.

He had shown up early for his appointment and had only intended to sate his curiosity for the unknown miko. The daiyoukai had let his energy out in the small room and waited for the girl to cross the threshold. He didn’t have to wait long.

The raven haired beauty opened the door and stepped inside. He thought she had sensed him immediately as she paused in the doorway. The girl pushed onward and took off her sandals even as he let his youki brush along her skin. It didn’t deter her in her task as she moved slowly onto the bed.

The demon rewarded her efforts and opened his arms as the girl snuggled against him. Hn. That didn’t go the way he had expected. The girl either couldn’t sense his energy or didn’t care. Perhaps she was truly unaware of the raw power that resided inside her. Miko’s were a rarity these days, a dying breed like himself.

The girl's clothing exposed more of her skin to his wandering eyes. The demon couldn’t help himself as he stroked her smooth skin. She relaxed and he felt a prickle of pride knowing he was the cause. The purpose of these meetings were to help soothe his baser instincts. His clawed hand started to scratch the girl’s scalp and he was startled at the sound of her moaning. Her skin immediately flushed and he was amused once more and continued.

Sesshoumaru hadn’t expected the action to be this satisfying. Grooming was common in courting and he had never experienced it before, he now understood why some demons seemed to lavish such affections on their chosen mates. He was safe with the girl as she knew nothing of his kind.

The daiyoukai had fallen asleep as the girl's warmth continued to envelope him. Only when she attempted to remove his hand from her head had he awoken and he realized his grave mistake. The glamor had dropped and the miko was examining his hand. 

He expected hysterics and screaming. Instead the alarm sounded. She tried to slide off the bed and he made a grab for her. Even captured the girl didn’t scream or struggle, and in that moment she reminded him of Rin. The light buzzing of reiki along his palm however, told him she would be nothing like his old ward. Her blue eyes cemented the promise as she didn’t look away from his gaze.

He let her go.

Sesshomaru left out the open window and re-entered the store to find the attendant at the desk. He needed this woman. He would have her one way or the other. He paid Hojo and left the attendant additional instructions.

He left quickly. Once outside he called an Uber. Within moments he found he was too impatient to wait for his ride and started to walk to his work. He made it in record time and ignored the pleasantries that were bound to greet him at the door and went around to the back of the building. He jumped up to the third floor and entered his office.

He then let loose his insecurities on the furniture.

This woman would be his end. Miko’s’ were dangerous and she could be plotting his demise at this moment. A fluttering in his chest caused a growl from his throat to erupt. His inner demon thought otherwise and he felt an ache of want as he recalled how soft her hair had been as it slipped through his fingers.

The glass cracked as he chucked a lamp at the door. He needed a distraction. He needed to get his instincts under control.

A run was in order to clear his mind.

* * *

Kagome ripped open the packet and deposited the contents on her bed. A thick packet from the  _ Love Sanctuary _ spilled out.

She started to comb through the packet. Stapled on top was a receipt that showed the next fifteen sessions were indeed paid for and booked for 4:15. The packet had his consent form on top and she found his name neatly printed on the left.

Sesshoumaru was the stranger's name, or at least the one he had given the agency. The mysterious man in the business attire certainly didn’t match the name. The killing perfection. Kagome chuckled to herself thinking of a scenario of the man working an office job by day and was a secret assassin by night. 

She skimmed the rest of his preference sheet to find that he had now consented to almost everything the agency had to offer. He left one box on the very last page marked with a giant red X. He still didn’t want to speak to her or her to him.

This Sesshoumaru was one odd duck. She thought over different scenarios. Maybe the business man was truly named Sesshoumaru and he had a hard time fitting into modern society? Perhaps his parents had raised him on eccentric ideals and he was trying to break the mold and hold an office job? She dismissed that idea as quickly as it came to her mind. For some reason it just didn’t fit him.

He could be mute she reasoned or even deaf.

No. He had definitely heard her in their last session. What had been up with his hand? Had the claws been real? She let her mind wander to her grandfather's speech about demons. The old man had claimed that demons were walking among humans in society cloaked by glamor. The tales of old told of strange clan markings and that demons supported claws and fangs that were used to rend and tear flesh from bone with ease.

That couldn’t be right either. Why would a demon seek out a human for a cuddle session? Wouldn’t he be compelled to rip her apart and feast on her flesh? Her grandfather had never told her of any stories of demons being benevolent. 

Kagome laid back on her bed and tried to puzzle the man out. She was being childish and letting her imagination run away with her. Her grandfather until he was on his death bed had blessed the shrine grounds daily and had thrown countless Ofudas at strangers. None of them had burst into flames or showed the slightest discomfort at having the sticky paper plastered to their forehead. They had all been confused and slightly irritated but none had been “purified”.

Besides if the man was a demon why hadn’t he just killed her? When his eyes locked onto her own as he grabbed her wrist she could tell he was deciding something but, what was it? Did he know she had no one to confide in, even if she did suspect him? She would sooner get herself locked up if she went screaming in the streets about demons.

The only thing she knew concretely about her cuddle partner was that he was intelligent. She based this fact not on the clothes he wore or his serious eyes. Pure instinct told her that Sesshoumaru was more than just a typical business man.

The last page of the packet told her the technical jargon of their agreement and that the Love Sanctuary would not accept any responsibility if either party did not follow their rules and guidelines. She flipped the packet over on her bed and spied a handwritten note.

In the same neat handwriting as his name, the note said: Do not keep this one waiting.


	4. Late for a very important date

The priestess was not coming. Sesshoumaru swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his temples. If he was truthful with himself he couldn’t blame the girl. In fact this only meant she wasn’t foolish or stupid.

His run hadn’t stopped his revolving thoughts about the girl. Throughout the week more objects had met their demise by his hand or poison. He had been distracted. His mind kept replaying their previous visits over and over. Instead of his instincts being quelled by the grooming practice he only craved more.

In a moment of weakness he had tried to stifle the urge with a demoness. She knew his routine well enough and it was supposed to be a quick fix. Sesshoumaru had kicked her out before she even had a chance to sit down on his bed. The fox demon had been all wrong. Fiery red hair and a jutting stride into his living room had made the daiyoukai regret his choice immediately.

His inner beast snubbed the woman and didn’t stir even when she started to undress. This was going to be a problem. A problem that he didn’t know how to handle. The next appointment couldn’t come soon enough and he decided that he would follow the girl home after their next encounter. Surely, knowledge was the key to this problem. 

He hadn’t anticipated that she wouldn’t show up. His movements were sluggish as he made his way over to his shoes.

The door burst open and the priestess stepped inside huffing and puffing. A brilliant smile graced her features and she gave him a small wave before she hunched over once more and tried to catch her breath.

Sesshoumaru looked her over and dropped the shoe he was holding. The stale scent of fear still clung to the girl and her skirt had a tear on one side exposing a long slender leg. Her top was bunched on one side from the weight of the bag on her shoulder.

He crossed the room in a blur using his super natural speed not bothering to keep up the human charade. The girl was in his arms within moments. She let out a startled gasp but didn't pull away. Sesshoumaru put his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled, searching for any other scent that would indicate what had happened to the girl.

Nothing. 

How vexing.

The woman wriggled away from him to pull out a note from her bag. She held the parchment out to him. He took the note from her and she sat on the bed and toed off her shoes. 

In rushed handwriting the note said: Dear Sesshoumaru, Sorry I’m late. I sorted everything out with the clerk. We have an hour that we can spend in the room if you have the extra time. - Kagome

His grey eyes looked from the note to the girl several times. This did not clarify why she was late or her torn skirt. His tongue slid across his teeth as he watched her pull out the bedding from underneath the pillows.

Kagome. He never would have guessed her name in a hundred years. The demon wanted to try the name out on his tongue but decided against it. If the woman had gone through the trouble of writing a note and paying for extra time he wouldn’t disobey the rules to their arrangement.

The priestess was now underneath the blanket and the pillows were adjusted to her liking. She moved the blanket back and looked at him expectantly and patted the spot next to her. Under normal circumstances Sesshoumaru would have ignored the woman that was trying to call him to her like a dog. 

Luckily for her these circumstances were not normal and she wasn’t just any mere woman. He glided across the room and slid next to her. Her skin was blazing with heat as she put her arm across his torso and snuggled closer to his side, placing her head on his chest.

The woman took liberties with his person and he found he liked it. The demon took a few of his own and shifted her higher up his chest so he could sneak a hand underneath her shirt and stroke her back. The girl practically melted into his touch and he could feel electricity prickle across his skin.

The feeling was his beast calling out to him. Pleased that once again they had come into contact with the beautiful human. His mind ran rampant with other things they could be doing in this bed. Sesshoumaru brushed off his wandering thoughts and put his head back against the pillows trying to enjoy the weight of the girl on him.

Kagome shifted after a moment and sat up in order to scoot back. He grunted and was going to make a grab for the woman when he felt her hand rest lightly on his head. She started to stroke his head and lightly comb through his hair. Sesshoumaru’s eyes closed unbidden. This felt marvelous. The priestess had magical hands and all the stress he felt from the day was leaving his body.

Light laughter made him smile and he rested his head on her chest for a change. Although no words were spoken he could tell her amusement was from their roles being reversed. The daiyoukai would make no complaints about the change in their dynamic. No one else was here to witness them. He could indulge this once.

Sesshoumaru was in a state of deep relaxation. Everything seemed to have a dream like quality to it. Fuzzy edges and warmth. Kagome lightly scratched behind his ear and his eye flew wide open. She traced the tip of his ear and started to lightly massage both of his ears in tandem and he bit down hard on his lower lip drawing blood.

A gasp was heard and he sat up fully in the bed. His glamor had fallen again, he had no doubt. He couldn’t possibly control it when she was doing _ that _ . He closed his eyes, needing to clear his mind before he did something they would both regret.

He felt a tug at the end of his hair and opened his eyes. Kagome was twisting the ends of a lock of hair around her fingers admiring the silver color. Again, the girl left him in astonishment. She didn’t scream or attack him. Instead she was intently studying him. 

Her blue eyes looked into his golden ones and the girl moved closer to him. He let her scrutinize him as he waited for her next move. Her hand moved slowly towards his cheek and he knew she wanted to feel his markings. The demon caught her hand inches from her intended goal and shook his head no.

If he couldn’t handle her lightly tracing his ears there was no way he was going to let her caress his sensitive Inuyoukai clan marks. Was the woman trying to entice him on purpose? A look at her confused face told him no, she had no idea what she did to him.

She gave off an annoyed puff of air that moved her bangs. The action irked him greatly. How dare this human act annoyed with him. If anything he had every right to huff and be put off by the pretty priestess. She had arrived late and had been borderline seducing him. 

Kagome tightened her grip on the hand he had captured and pulled it closer to her eye level. She was now moving his wrist looking at the twin maroon marking there in utter fascination.

Two could play this game. He shook his hand free from her grasp and put his hand under the blanket. The girl clearly thought he was trying to shy away from her. Kagome let out a startled shriek as his hand found the tear in the side of her skirt.

She slapped his hands away from her glaring. The alarm sounded and the demon had to suppress a huff of irritation. Why was it that he never had enough time with this human? 

The girl turned with her front facing him and slowly slid off the bed on her belly. She looked attractive bent over as she slowly made her descent and her eyes never left his. She bent and groped for her shoes never once losing eye contact with him.

All at once it clicked. She was probably wondering how he had disappeared the last time. He smirked and went to retrieve his shoes acting nonchalant. As he predicted the girl was guarding the door watching his every move

He got up and walked to the window and pushed it open. With no preamble he jumped out. 

“Wait!”, he heard her voice call after him in panic for the first time.

He was already on the sidewalk and was smirking at the open window as her head popped out to check on him.

“Jerk!” She was glaring at him and she stalked back inside.

Hn. Foolish or brave? Not many would call a demon a jerk. He would have to find out as he followed her home. With any luck he would find what had caused his pretty priestess to tear her skirt and demolish the obstacle. He reasoned with himself that he just wanted to eliminate the threat to her person so she wouldn’t be late again. 

That was the only reason. He repeated, lying to himself as he waited for her to exit the shop.

**Author's Note:**

> This fan fic is inspired by another I recently read but, can't find. Basically Sesshomaru is touch starved and Kagome and him meet to help him out. She is not comfortable at first and he transforms into his true form. If anyone knows what I'm talking about please send me a shout in the comments~ I love it so much and I seriously recommend it.
> 
> In other notes~ I'm back on my bs and started another fic before, I finished any of my others. Send help~
> 
> Edit: The fanfiction is :https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384989/chapters/48347950  
> It's called Lonely Hearts ~ Go check it out, its sooo good!


End file.
